


The way to a dragons heart

by Krimson1798



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo gets really hurt, Bilbo has PTSD but smaug and the company cheer him up, Bilbo is a Sweetheart, Bilbo was thorins one but thorin fucked up so now hes lonley, Blood and Gore, But not too bad just some at the begging maybe some latyer, Depressed Bilbo, Dis loves bilbo, Dont fuck with bilbos kids, Dragon soulmated, Evil thorin/goldsick thorin, Filli and killi love their unkle bilbo, Hobbit males can have babys, Human Smaug, Implied Smut, King thandril is pissed at thorin, Kisses, Lord elround is pisses that his baby has been hurt /dont fuck with his hobbit babys, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Gestures, Romantic smaug, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shape shiffting babys, Smaug is a protective lover, Smaug questions how their are so many kids in the shire, Smaug thinks bilbo should be protected at all times, Soulmates, The company hate thorin, The r brother are good big brothers, The shire is lovely for family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin regrets being an ass but its too late, adopted kids, good smaug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krimson1798/pseuds/Krimson1798
Summary: Smaug was not killed by bards arrow. But he was gravely injured. His body forces him to turn human so he can heal. as he walks farther away from the mountains he see the the thief on the ground he starts to walk away only to think that's he's making the biggest mistake of his life, so he turns back around and uses what magic he has left and heals him.  only he notices that after that that's Bilbo is injured he's missing half his left leg  and his right hand is mangled and the cut across his his face almost took his eye he questions why he felt compelled to heal the thief who helped take his home. But he did so he walks over to a tree because he's tired and rests what smaug didn't know is that healing the thief would send him on the adventure of a life time filling his life with love heartbreak and laughter showing him that not all that glitters is gold.most of this story will be third person and from smaugs point of view





	1. out of the frying pan and into the fire

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

                 

   

pain. That's what he felt when the arrow pierced his chest. Pure pain.

It was like a white hot rod of steel had just been driven straight through his heart,  He let out one last roar, spewing fire from his mouth.

His large body convulsed in the air before crashing into the ice cold waters below. 

 

For the first time in Smaug's long, blood soaked life, he was afraid, afraid that he would die in this water. It was dark and he could barely see anything when he started to panic, As the freezing water threatened along with the arrow to insure he never walked again, he remembered something.  

 

_ I'm a shapeshifter!, always have been. How could i forget that? I'll just transform into another form to heal _ . 

 

As the cold dark abyss of the waters of lake town threatened to end his life, he conjured every last ounce of his power and began to transform.  

He felt the pain of the bones in his shoulders, stretching and popping, muscles shrinking and tearing, his wings retracting into his back painfully fast.  

 

He watched as everything in the water started to become bigger and bigger as he shrank smaller and smaller. He almost passed out from it all, but he tried to keep consciousness. The arrow dislodging from his chest caused even more pain and blood. Finally, he fully transformed. He began to swim to the surface, ignoring the pain swimming caused. He breached the water, greedily breathing in the air as he clung to the edge of the land in front of him.  

 

“ cough! Hack! Aruggh!”  he clung on even tighter to the edge when a small wave threatened to pull him back under. 

 

His vision was blurry and his hearing was going in and out. He knew that he had been dangerously close to passing out. 

 

_ Oh no i need to get out of this water,  i could die! _ He worried as his vision went dark for more than 30 seconds, but there was nothing Smaug could do when he barely had the strength to weakly hold onto the lake shore. 

 

His now long black hair clung to his face, causing him to shakily move it out of his eyes. Before he could even get his bearings, he felt two large arms reach down and pull him out of the water. He weakly struggled in the arms before the pain caused him to give up just to breath, the disembodied arms placed him on the soft grass covered ground. His vision was going in and out, he could barely hear except for the pounding in his head.

 

it was slowly getting worse, he forced his eyes to focus he saw the blurry shapes of humans surrounding him. people running around using water to put out the fires. Smaug lifts his hand to see what shape he had turned into, he looked up only to see a long lanky arm and thin calloused fingers. 

 

_ great he thought as he let his head clunk down on the soft ground. I'M HUMAN!!!! _

the people of lake-town ran here and there, trying to put out the fires. when someone started screaming that someone was injured and stuck in the water near the dock. Bard noticed the man near the dock and pulled them out. The Bard placed the injured what was now obviously a man on the ground, he looked close to a human yet his ears were too pointed.

he also couldn't be an elf, his skin was too dark for that. they also noticed that the man was naked but what pieces of cloth that stuck to hm had singe marks showing that his clothing had been burned off. 

 

he also had some scorch marks along his arms but nothing too serious. then the man who saved him notice the large wound in his chest. the cut was deep, the outside swollen and an angry red. it also looked infected is was bleeding profusely as well. Bard  carefully put pressure on the wound and ran him to the healing tents, he threw open the tent flaps 

 

“ i have seriously injured here”! 

 

“Oh dear please just place him on the side bed, i'll look at him instantly!’ replied the elven woman.

 

where the elven healers started to treat his chest, and gave him fresh cloths. as they continued to work on his chest, he whimpered and woke up,he bleary opened his eyes. And looked around Bard watched, something about this strange man that intrigued  him. 

 

the nurses notice his eyes were a startling charcoal black with the tiniest hint of purple his eyes had this look of almost purple flames in them, but when she blink the illusion was gone. his skin was a beautiful light honeyed tan that spoke of both adventure and strength. his hair reached his hips long black strands coiled around him and framed his face. his face had this ethereal youthfulness yet a air of knowledge that only came with age. his cheekbones and nose was chiseled yet soft looking at the same time.

his eyelashes full and dark enough to give his eyes this innocent look, yet made them dangerous enough, to let anyone know to not underestimate him. his body was covered in muscle yet not enough to make him look to buff he was thin and lanky yet had an air of strength about him that said you shouldn't try him. His skin was calloused and tough, yet soft enough to say that he took care of his skin. He was tall that much was obvious. even though he was laying down he was at least 6'7.

 

But he was definitely not human his ears too pointed for that yet he was not an elf   The nurse took one look at him before swooning and passing out. 

 

Smaug blinked like a fish out of water in confusion before shrugging and starting to get up only to wince when he felt a sharp pain throughout his chest, 

 

“You might not want to get up just yet” smaug turned to Bard and had to use a lot of his willpower to keep from jumping from the bed when he noticed that the one with the black arrow was standing three feet from him. He also realized that this injuries would take a while to heal, and that he was not in the shape for a fight of any kind.  He kept an impassive look on his face while his mind was a werl of 

 

_ He can't know i'm a dragon, the knowledge of this was wiped from the history books before i was born, and that was thousands of years ago. Ok calm down smaug if he knew you were a dragon he would not have taken you to what looks like a healing tent he would have killed you the moment he found you. Ok calm down deep breaths.  _

 

He forced himself up and sat and stared at Bard 

 

“ yes you are probably right, though i do have a question if you don't mind me asking?” 

 

Bard watched him with contemplating eyes before nodding    
“ ask any question you have”

 

Smaug found himself oddly reluctant to ask but forged ahead anyway.

 

“ wh- why did you help me” smaug felt mortified. He was SMAUG THE DESTROYER and he stammered asking a small human a single question. 

 

Bard seemed slightly confused at this question before answering.

 

“ why would i not help you”  now Bards face seemed slightly concerned, smaug realised that Bard truly did not realise who he was and that he know is concerned that smaug was an enemy of his, he quickly created a cover story. 

“ n- no reason i'm just curious is all, most people seemed to avoid me”. Smaug hoped he gave of a  slightly worried and insecure look. Bards eyes softened slightly.

 

“ because you are different the others”? He asked sounding almost like he understood why smaug would be ignored.

 

Smaug was slightly shocked but decided to agree it helped his wounded alone look. He nodded meekly. 

 

“Ye-y-yes i don't understand why i am different but they seem to hate me for it as if its my fault, may-my-maybe it is.” 

 

Bard now seemed angry and smaug almost regretted saying anything maybe he had laid it on too thick and he didn't believe him.

 

“ don't you dare say that, how you look is not your fault at all there was nothing you could do about that so you should not listen to those idiots if they tell you things like that”. 

 

Smaug was shocked and slightly touched by that answer, this human decided to help him even though he was a perfect stranger, wait looked different how did he look.? 

 

“Could you help me walk to the mirror i would like to see how i look at the moment see if there are any injuries i have not noticed” 

 

Bard smiled before nodding and walking over and helping smaug stand up.

  
  


  There was a full length mirror across the room from him. Bard helped him get slowly across te room before smaug pointed to the nurse He had thought about just leaving the nurse but decided that if anyone was to walk in they would believe that he did something to her so he pointed to her hoping Bard would help him move her. They  moved her into a chair before walking to the mirror as he took in his new form he found that the woman's reaction to him was justified for a human/elf looking person he was Damn fine ( sassy smaug ;) 

 

_ Good grief i look amazing for a human/elf thing. _

 

he winced when he chest throbbed painfully, he was hurt but he had no wishes to heal among humans, even though he found that Bard wasn't actually that bad, maybe he could stay and heal here then he would slip away before anyone could stop him.

 

The calm silence of the healing tents was broken when the horrified scream of a woman pierced the air. Their was screaming that an orc army was seen approaching from the south. He could hear the resounding Chaos as people ran and screamed like chickens with their heads cut of. He turned to bard who quicky help him back over to the cot. Bard turned to him 

 

“Stay here your be safe here” 

 

Before smaug could say anything Bard had left smaug coincided his options he could stay and heal while the human fought the orcs or he could leave and defend himself, and a small quiet part of his mind said,  _ and maybe protect Bard as well. _ He refused to think on that impulse to much.

 

He looked at his nails as he used some magic to grow his nails into long sharp claws as sharp as steel, he could take down the entire army if he wished. He winced again when another bolt of pain shook his body he wished he could avoid the orcs but they were in the way of where he needed to go. 

 

He sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He left the hut clutching his chest before running into the fray. He clawed through orcs left and right, blood splattered across his face when a particulate cut caused the blood to spurt. he watched as elves and man fell all around him. He noticed that their was not a single dwarf, the cowards he thought. They started this war and yet they do not fight in it.

 

or at least that's what he thought he came up to a large broken down tower, and on that tower he saw one of the young princes being held by a Arzog. He may be a dragon but he hated orcs. He watched as the prince was about to be a shish kabobed, when an invisible force pushed the orc causing him to fall and drop the prince. The prince hung onto the edge holding on for dear life. 

 

He slipped only to be held up by the invisible force. Smaug let a serpentine smile slip onto his face. He had found the thief. He watched both princes hug the invisible force before continuing on his trek to the forest near his mountain.  

 

He heard a cry and looked on in shock as Bard was almost sceward by an orc. He rushed forward and tackled the orc to the side just before it thrust its sword into Bards face, his claws made quick work of the orc. He turned to Bard and gave him a quick nod before he headed off again.

 

He had gotten half way through when, he rested against a giant boulder. he watched as the greedy king fought the orc Arzog. he waited for him to be killed only for the same invisible force to stab Arzog in the back, causing the giant orc to drop it's blade. He smirked.

 

_ this barrel rider is very clever. _

 

He continued his trek to the woods, once he reached the cover of the trees he realized he should have just rested as he watched as every time went black. 

 

When Smaug woke up, the sounds of battle had all but faded. He pushed himself up from the ground, only to immediately flop back down to the ground with a whimper of pain. His was forced to take many deep breaths before he was able to movie again.

 

he forced himself up ignoring the way his body screamed at him to sit down. As he stood up he almost doubled over, as he clutched his head as the thundering in his head got unbearable. 

 

for a minute he lay against a tree, breathing deeply waiting for the pain to dissipate. Finally he felt good enough to keep going. He claimed his claws into the tree pulling himself up and leaning against it to gather h8is bearing. 

 

He continued to walk through the trees when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone leaving through the trees but he dismissed them as irrelevant . He continued on for a while when near a small river, he saw a strange lump on the ground. The closer Smaug got the clearer the blob became, until it was obvious it was a person. 

 

_ What in the world who would be out here? _

 

He started to walk faster at first he thought it was a child they were so small. T

 

_ That poor child.  Wait………. THAT'S THE THIEF!!!!!!  _

When he noticed it was the barrel rider, he thought he was dead. Their was so much blood. When he took a closer look he saw that Bilbo's chest was slowly going up and down with shallow breaths, that were getting slower by every second. 

 

He could tell that if nothing was done the thief would die. He sneered and started to walk away when the most powerful feeling he had ever had smacked into him, if he left the thief to die he knew he would have made the worst mistake of his life. He turned around so fast that his chest throbbed painfully and his vision blurred.

 

He quickly headed back to the barrel rider. he kneeled down beside the smaller creature, the wounds were deadly but nothing a little magic couldn't fix, he placed both hands on the smaller males chest before using some magic to heal him, his magic swirled around him in purple and gold stremes of glittering light.  His magic felt oddly warm this time. Usually when he used magic it would be slightly tepid but this time he felt as if the sun was surrounding him in its golden embrace.

 

He didn't understand why he Smaug the terrible, destroyer of kingdoms, the last fire drake in the west. was HEALING the one who helped take his golden horde and that had almost gotten him killed. 

 

_ Dear God what happened to him? _

As he healed him he took in the Hobbits appearance. His hair was dirty and caked in his own blood, his face scuffed and scratched, a large cut rand down the right side of his face. It almost took the Hobbits eye, but thankfully smaug was able to use his magic and save the it. The hobbit clothing were torn and dirty. Smaug started to have a very bad feeling about what happened to the hobbit. He looked lower down only to suck in a breath out of shock. 

 

the Hobbits left leg was missing up to his knee, someone cut of his leg under the knee. the cut was bloody and done almost as if the person wanted him to feel every moment of whatever it was going through his leg.  Smaug was a dragon and as such he had done some terrible things in his life. destroying entire kingdoms for one, but this this made smaug feel a little sick the very idea of doing that to someone and then leaving them to die made him sick. He turned away and forced himself to continue focusing on healing the hobbit. 

 

He turned his attention to the Hobbits right arm, a large laceration ran down from the shoulder to the tips of his finger, which just so happened to be mangled and broken. he used some magic on that, thankfully he was able to save the fingers, but they would need to be put into casts to heal properly. 

 

Finally he had to take a break he used more magic than he thought he would need to use, he chalked it up to not having used such Magic for a while so his calculations were a little off. 

 

He hobbled over to a tree nearby, as he slide down the tree bark, feeling it dig into his skin giving him even more bloody scratches. he placed his hand to the side of him only to freeze. He felt sick. His hand had landed on something soft cold and that had a bone sticking out of it. 

 

He slowly turned his head, and looked down he felt the scream catch in his throat.  _ IT's THE OTHER HALF OF THE HOBBITS LEG _ , Smaug immediately threw up beside the tree. He was a dragon he'd done some terrible thing like eat people whole just because they annoyed him but he never did something like this cut off someone's foot and then just throw the other half a little ways away. 

 

he had heard of things like this of course, but he never really thought about where the now detached limbs would go. now that he thought about it it was a little sily of him to think that it just disappeared. but other than that. The detached foot, the top half had a bit of a bone sticking out blood was still pouring out of it, and smaug was sick again. He wanted to move away from it but he was too weak to move. He sat there for a while before finally getting up the courage to take the foot and throw it as far away from him as he could. He shuddered before reaching out and grasping the ankle.  

 

He noticed that the foot was oddly large, he wound up and threw as far as he could. 

 

hugging himself and taking a calming breath. Everything was quiet for a while, and all that could be heard was his breath mixed with the Hobbits breath's mingling into the woodland ambiance. 

 

Suddenly he heard people heading this way, what it they were the one who hurt the hobbit back to finish the job!? Smaug didn't have enough magic to defend himself and the hobbit. But Smaug's worry's were all for naught, as the two walking towards then we're Fili and Killi who had been trying to find Bilbo for the last three hours. Killi looked over at smaug noticing how injured the strange elf like man was, before he noticed the hobbit a little ways away in the clearing. He ran with his brother over to the smaller yet older male, killi felt sick when he saw how the man he had come to consider an uncle was injured. 

 

their was so much blood he almost thought that he was dead. "He's not dead just severely injured, but he will die if you don't get him to a doctor regardless of what I did for him". Smaug coughed slightly after that his throat was so dry. Filli found himself sobbing as he picked up the now legless hobbit, 

 

" th-nk yyou for saing h-im." 

 

He continued to sob as he stared down at his now legless uncle. Killi walked over to the stranger and helped him stand up. "Thank y-ou for finding -im Mr?" Smaug eyes were wide with shock at being helped out before he smiled a predictor grin. "Ember I have no last name so just Ember is fine." He chuckled as he thought of the irony in that name. As a fire drake you think he wouldn't pick such a cliche name but he couldn't help but have a little fun with this. Killi nodded and they all started to walk out of the woods towards the healing tents set up in the ruins of the battlefield. Smaug didn't know why but he felt like he had just changed something and for the better. He shook of the strange feeling as they continued their trek too the healing tents

Smaug's pov

I couldn't understand what compelled me to heal the thief, or why I told them to take him to a healer, but I did. I was also very surprised when the young prince started to help me up. it seems they were not willing to leave anyone behind. When we reached the healing tents they placed the thief down on a bed before calling for the Elven healers. I was also placed on a bed beside the thief, I allowed it. I don't understand why I felt distant and strange. I allowed myself to be fussed over by the healers. But I kept my eyes on the thief, I watched as the two princes cry and fuss over him. All of sudden all the the dwarves were there fussing over the hobbit I found it strange that such a small creature could create such a stir before allowing myself to be pulled into the world of blissful darkness. never would i have thought how that one out of character act would change my life forever.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

  these are what his eyes look like or the closest i could fine                       just imagin smaug with these kinds of sybloes all over him but more matching his skin tone 

 

 this is what smaug looks like except more adult, black hair that reaches his knees. and  tattoos across his body. with the fire eye from the other picture this is the closest thing i could fined to the skin tone i was picturing.


	2. Painful days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the company, take Thorin to trial for hurting their hobbit, while Smaug starts to have strange feelings he doesn't understand.

( every chapter will have the normal English then the elvish dwarphis and the hobbit languages for the title) 

 

As the dragon turned man slept off his injuries, the dwarrowers sat and fussed over the small hobbit. Filli and Killi felt sick when they thought of all the injuries on their hobbits body. “What do you think happened to him, Dwalin? Who could have done this?” Asked the young prince, not really expecting an answer. Ori gave the elder dwarf a confused look when he refused to meet his eyes. “Dwalin, you don't know anything about this, do you?” Dwalin felt sweat start to accumulate on his forehead when everyone's gaze turned to him. He sighed, “You might want to ask Thorin”. Spoke the somber dwarf. “But uncle hasn't left his room since the battle. Why would he know about this?” Spoke a confused Killi “He also won't let anyone in to speak with him,” spoke Filli. “Well the nobles from the blue mountains and iron hills will be here in a week's time for the celebration of the reclaiming of Erenbor, he won't be able to hide then”. The other dwarrowers nodded. As they were about to leave when Filli spoke “No one, I repeat NO ONE, tells Thorin that Bilbo is alive or that we even know of him until we find out if he has anything to do with this. Do you understand?” His existence does not leave this room. No one is told, not even our mother. We keep him a secret until we know he is safe he said pointedly looking at every one of the company. “YES,” the whole company replied. “ Filli are you really not going to trust even your mother?” “ Yes, I know she won't talk, but if the person who did this is anyone we know she will be watched. Especially whenever we go to talk with her. Especially if they try to find him to finish the job.” So no one but us knows of his survival.

  
“That is very smart, young prince. you have a wisdom far beyond your years.” Everyone turned to the strange man across the room. Since they had been so focused on the hobbit most of them either forgot or didn't notice in the first place then man. “I suggest when you ask him to start by asking if he has even seen the thi- Hobbit don't show that you are too interested and don’t sound accusing. That would only make you sound suspicious”.

Smaug had to take a deep breath he had almost called the hobbit a thief that would have been very suspicious. Killi nodded “He’s right we must keep his survival a secret until we know who we can trust.”

So for the next few days, the drawfs visited bilbo in secret while subtly trying to find out who might have hurt their burglar. Halfway through the week, the young prince's mother Dis arrived, followed by Dain and others from both the iron hills and the blue mountains. Before Dis could enter the mountain, the boys found her and dragged her off to the side, she looks at both of them in worry when neither would speak to her. They dragged her to a small and obviously hidden tent, she turned around to face them. “Alright now tell me what going on, I will not go any farther until you tell me why the two of you are running around like you found out an assassination plot.” The two just refused to look at her and pointed to the tent. “ Just….. Just look inside.” She started to have a very bad feeling about what she would find in that tent. She stood in front of the tent and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she would see.

  
It was dark in the tent so she couldn't see much. She turned to the corner to see a bed with a small form crumpled inside of it, at first she believed the person dead, from how still they were until she heard the small labored breaths. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, when it did she sucked in a breath. This person was as white as a sheet: bandages riddled the person’s body. The only thing of the small being she could see was their hand and half their face. That’s when she also noticed that the person was missing half of their left leg from the knee down. Blood was seeping from the bandages, showing that they were still quite injured. She turned, only to back up slightly out of shock. There was another bed with someone else in it and they were watching her. For just a moment, she believed the stranger's eyes to have a fire in them before the illusion was gone. They were not a dwarf or a man yet he was not an elf either, she could notice that he was eyeing her with distrust. “ What may I ask happened to him?” Dis asked the tall, strange man. “What happened to him is the result of greed. Pure, unquestioned greed. A shiny stone was worth more than his life it seems.” He gave Dis a sharp look before speaking again. “ Now, tell me, madam, do you believe any jewel, big or small, is worth this much pain?” She felt sick when she heard that. There was only one stone this man could be speaking of. She stood up tall, her eye set in stone cold fury. “No Stone Is Worth This!” She left the tent in a flurry, intent on destroying her brother for this as she knew he was the only one who could have done this. When her sons ran to stop her. “We know your angry so are we were furious but we don’t know who did this yet and we have been keeping his survival a secret so you must too.” “Yes, please mother, you must promise to keep his existence to yourself. Don’t even act like you know he existed. When Killi and I ask about him at dinner this evening just act like you’ve never heard about him and that he’s a surprise.” She looked between the two with confusion and concern. “If you want him hidden why would you ask about him?” The boys looked to each other seemingly having a silent conversation, she had often wondered if they could communicate through their mind’s before she was snapped out of her queries. “ We…….. We believe uncle may have done this. We have no proof, but we haven’t seen him since the battle and well we found out that he apparently left his room the night we found Bilbo for a few hours. We really hope it isn't him, but until we know that he is better... We will not speak of him until we know who we can trust if that's okay mother.” She blinked at her sons, then turned to the hobbit in the bed. His skin was a sickly pale white, and his face flushed with fever. From what she had seen of the one injured infection was definitely there. She nodded to the boys “I promise to tell no one of what I’ve seen until I know I know we can trust them.” She said placing her hand on her heart.

When they returned to the mountain Dis found her eyes watering. It had been so long since she had seen this place. She and her two brothers had been 19 or 18 in the standards of men when Erenbor fell, so seeing it again after so long with her children who were now that age made her feel as if something had finally fallen back into place. As they stood before the gates, she could see all the healers of men and elves running to and fro with bowls of water towels, blood-soaked bandages, and many other things. The boys walked her to the front door of the castle, they knocked three times before standing back.

The door was opened by Dwallin who smiled when he saw them all. “Well welcome Princess Dis, it is wonderful to see you. Your brother is expecting you”. Dwallin said without much emotion. This was Dis’s first tip-off that something wrong.

As they entered the halls of her long forgotten home, she noticed how even after two hundred years the gold and the walls were still as shiny and beautiful as ever, she looked down a corridor that led to a kitchen and a long forgotten memory of her and her two brothers running into the kitchen to steal some cupcakes, if she focused enough she could even hear her brothers laughter. “Mother”? Dis jumped before smiling at her youngest son. “Its nothing my darling just old memories. Well, take me to your uncle. I need to kick his butt for letting you two get hurt”.  
“Mother... we are not children. We can take care of ourselves, we don't need to be babysat.” cried Filli as he stared with faux anger. “Yeah mom, we’re men now we don't need babysitters”. Said Killi  
“Yes i'm sure which is why your clothes are dirty your hair's a mess and you're clinging to your brother like you did as children,” spoke Dis she had noticed that both her sons always stayed close together never straying too far away from the other, they only did this when they were frightened or felt protective of the other. Obviously, this battle had affected her sons in more ways than one. She was going to kill her brother that was for sure. “Alright boys lead me to your uncle her voice now hard and cold, your uncle is going to need to wear his best armor to hid himself from my rath. They walked for a few minutes before arriving at the door for the throne room, she felt anger coil in her gut there was something wrong her if her brother was in the throne room.

There was something wrong with her brother, she knew it, the way he walked and was talking the way he showed nothing but smugness. At first, she believed he was just doing it for the nobles of the court to show that he was a good king. So when the nobles left and he continued to treat his own kin in such a way she realized there was something dreadfully wrong. She looked around only to feel dread pool in her stomach and felt herself pale they're in the middle of the throne was the Arkenstone the stone that had brought nothing but pain and suffering to her family. She felt rage she and her brother’s from their youngest years had made a pact that if they ever got Erebor back that they would destroy the stone. Yet here it was on the throne, in that moment Dis knew that her brother had fallen to the gold sickness. She gritted her teeth before plastering on a fake smile she spoke to her brother never letting on that she thought something was wrong after speaking to Thorin, she pulled her sons to the side. “I believe he is under the spell of gold sickness when we were children me your uncle and our brother made a pact that we would destroy the Arkenstone for all the trouble it's caused to see it above his throne only proves that he is under its effects. Do not show his that you suspect anything we will not speak of it until dinner when we are surrounded by the council we will ask questions and if we need to we will question his ability to lead. The boys both nodded their eyes filled with a resigned sadness. “Yes mother”

That night at dinner the boys sat beside their mother and Ori instead of beside their uncle as would be expected of them, Thorin was confused at first but allowed it as his nephews had not seen their mother for a while so he decided it was fine. Dain his oldest cousin sat beside him while many other nobles of the court sat along the one side of the table, his family and the company sat on the other side. As the food came out from the kitchens Killi could hold his silence no longer.  
“ Uncle I was wondering if you've seen Bilbo I haven't seen him since the battle and was wondering where he was,” Killi started his uncle down his face calms yet had a fury to it that said he was serious and had asked another question underneath it (what did you do to him)  
The table went silent and a tense silence descended on the hall. Thorin cleared his throat before standing tall head held high as he spoke his voice was clear and confident but the underlying smugness was overwhelming his voice. “I dealt with the traitor when I found him after the battle he got nothing less than he deserved”. A few nobles cheered only to stop when they noticed that none of the company were cheering infect the young princes look ill like they were about to be sick in their lettuce which the had surprisingly requested. Thorin started to notice that Killi was trembling almost like he was about to explode Killi jumped up causing this to clatter to the ground loudly ringing through the hall “you-you hurt uncle Bilbo who why what WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM HE'S FAMILY HE SAME MY LIFE FILLIS LIFE YOUR LIFE HE SAVED US ALL”, KIllI was shaking with just barely suppressed rage. Filli let his head fall into his hands allowing himself to sob at the knowledge that his uncle had almost killed his other uncle Bilbo, the boys had started to consider Bilbo a father figure so to see him so injured and know that their own kin had done this to him made filli break. Dis held her youngest in her arms as he cried she knew that this hobbit meant a lot to her sons. She sat up while still holding her son. “Thorin why would you hurt the one who helped take back our home who helped same my sons who saved you. He raised his life for you for my SONS”. Dis stared at her brother in shock and anger. Many nobles started to question what was going on “he was a traitor he got no more than he deserved he stole the Arkenstone our family jew he deserved what I gave him and more”. Spoke thorin his eyes wide and not normal.

We as children promised to destroy that stupid stone, yet you have kept the stone and unjustly torchered a man I owe a debt to”. Cried Dis  
Thorin stood up his hand placed on the tabled as he leaned towards her his lips curled back over his teeth into a sneer “ I was just he got everything he deserved”.  
Alright well, let's see what the people of Erebor say, and what the court says when you tell them the extent of your punishment for Bilbo let them say if it was just”. Spoke Dwallin shocking everyone including Thorin. “ yes “. spoke Dis “ let the council decide if the pain you inflicted on the one who saved my sons is just the one who saved them from Azog the defilers let see if they believe if that is just”. She cried out before Thorin could refute her statement Dain their cousin stood up his hand raised in a silent gesture of silence. “ From what I've heard your entire company including your sister and two nephews also your heirs have questioned your ability to rule. Usually it would require one quarter of the kingdom for your judgment to be questioned but since three of your family and numerous of your closest companions have also questioned your judgement it seems that the council must be called, then you shall have to prove yourself just in front of the council” Dain spoke in a voice that had a finality too it “ we shall set up the council room meet us there in one hour you shall be given such time to get your story together”.  
Dain stood up bowed to them all and walked out of the room the many council members followed him out two or three giving Thorin a wary glance before rushing out of the room.  
Thorin dropped back down into his seat his mouth agape eyes wide he was gobsmacked he sat there for a second before his gaze turned to steel and dark his eye filling with a fury that would rival the gods, he turned his glare to the company who only stared back in defiance except for Filli, Killi, and Ori who all looked like they were on the verge of tears. He stood up with a snarl before storming out of the room leaving a tense silence in his wake.

  
The tense silence was broken when Filli let out a heartbroken sob “ oh my darling your Hobbit will survive I promise you, he has you and your brother for nephews he would not leave you because of some stupid illness “. she tried fitfully to joke only to real back when Filli turned his firm gaze to her he lifted his head from his hands and glared at her with eyes so filled with anger and sorrow that it took her words” uncle tried to kill Uncle Bilbo mother he found him after the battle when he saved all out lives he cut off his leg mangled his arm and hand and also almost took his left eye, and he laughed about it” Killl’s voice broke. Bilbo could DIE because uncle cares more for some shiny rock than he does his own Kin. Killi finished before letting out another sob. “At first we thought it was the gold that did it considering once he saw it he started acting like all that mattered was the gold, but then Bilbo gave away the Arkenstone to stop the war uncle got better he joined us in battle instead of just hiding behind the walls of the castle. But now that the Arkenstone is back he did this, it has to be the Arkenstone it has to be”. Cried, Ori. Dis felt sick that he younger brother could even come close to being capable of doing something so horrific,  
She held her sons rocking them back and forth as there sobs and well as the young scribes filled the now quiet room the older dwarrowers shared looks of sadness and horror before everyone decided to just sit and wait for the council

An hour later the council was set in the judging room which had surprisingly been untouched by the dragon. There was a long table facing a chair on a large pedestal not too large that it was hard to get up to but large enough to show that it was elevated.  
The long table was filled with the council and the company in the middle was Dain to his left was Filli, Killi, and their mother as well as the rest of the company on his right the rest of the council. Thorin walked into the room which had gone deathly silent as he entered he walked to the elevated chair and took a seat his face eerily calm. As he stared down his family and council.  
Dain stood to start the proceedings. “Friend ‘s, family, council members it is with a heavy heart that I call this trial to pass, but Thorin oakenshield son of Thrain grandson of thronś kingship has been questioned. You all know that for something to happen we would need half the kingdom to question his rule, yet sadly before his rule can even beguine three of his own family and many of his friend who I myself have seen him call kin have questioned his judgment”. Dain sat back down “ what grounds do they question him on” asked an old looking council member. “On the ground of unjust cruelty and judgement unbefitting of a king” spoke Killi as he stood tall facing the council, many of them gave him look like they were trying to make him retract his statement and some even looked like they wanted him to combust on the spot but he kept his face calm he had grown used to the scalding glares he refused to back down he would not be intimidated . The same council member nodded and went back to staring at Thorin in what could only be said was confusion.  
“Let the trial begin”. “What are the crimes he is accused of my princess’?

  
Filli stood tall “Bilbo Baggins a hobbit from the shire who joined our quest, not for gold or jewels but because he wanted to help us get our home back it wasn't the jews at the end that he was interested in, what he wanted was the adventure that led up to him. He told me once that his mother had often promised to take him on an adventure with her bust she sadly died before that could happen he went with us to fulfil his promise to his mother who would have wanted him to go, he joined our company as a burglar to steal the Arkenstone and our uncles wishes. He stood alone against Smaug tricked the beast then stole away with the stone, be he also knew that the shiny rock he held n his hand was what caused the gold sickness”. Killi stood next to his brother. “He saw our uncle fall into is clutches so he took the stone and took it to the men of dale in hope of creating a pact so that they would help us in our battle against the orcs that had been marching toward us this whole time. He knew that Thorin would be angry with him yet he didn't care. our happiness and our family were more important to him than his own life”. Fille said with confidence, killi ended up sitting down as he felt he was about to cry.

Dwallin stood up “Thorin oakenshield has been my friend since I was a child I would do anything for him but this is too far even for me, when he found out he called our Bilbo a traitor and almost threw him from the mountain. Thankfully Gandalf the gray, stayed his hand, he ended up banishes Bilbo from the mountain instead”. Dwallin sat again. Ori shocking everyone stood up “then the battle hit and finally he was able to shake the gold sickness. During the battle prince, Filli was mortally injured and almost killed while Prince Killi was attacked by Arzog the defiler. Yet Bilbo even though he was banished fought the bastard Arzog and saved both the Princes lives then when Thorin himself was about to be slain by Arzog our Hobbit saved him driving he small sword sting into the orcs back saving everyone”. Dis stood up “even though his own life was at stake and he was banished he risked his life for my sons and my brother and he did it not because of jewls or gold but because he cared for his family, we have all created families outside of our own. And my boys have claimed Bilbo Baggins as Kin so to have my brother harm someone my boys and many of the other consider family is sickening”.

Killi spoke again he voice more broken sounding “ after the battle my brother and myself went searching for uncle Bilbo we found him in the wood near the mountain, he was profusely bleeding his left leg from the knee under was missing his right hand was mangled and bleeding and a large laceration ran from the top of his head over his right eye and to his chin”. Killi let that soak in the horrifying feeling fell upon the council Ori started sobbing again. “ at first we believed him dead as he was not moving and there was too much blood for it to be survivable, thankfully a stranger had found him beforehand and did what he could to save his life”. “ How do you not know that this stranger is the one who harmed the halfling”. Cried a council member who did not believe a word of this stupid story. “ HE IS NOT HALF OF ANYTHING HE IS A HOBBIT”!! Cried the entire company shocking the council. “ we know he didn't do this because uncle himself admitted to hurting bilbo, he admitted to us that he was the one to do this”. Filli said. “ my princes you continue to call to call the hobbit your uncle you have also apparently have called him Kin as well a the rest of your company, what brought about this decision”. Asked a smaller council member he believes everything he was hearing and could tell that the company truly cared about this small creature . “ while we were on the road he was always there for us if we needed someone to talk to or just sit by us when we felt bad he was there he saved us so many time. When we were captured by trolls he was willing to sacrifice himself for us, he distracted the trolls by putting himself in danger he told the trolls that we were poisonous and that they would die if they ate us he tried to keep them distracted. Then again when we were attacked by Arzog he charge the orc, risking his life for us, he killed large spiders in Mirkwood, fought against strange creatures in the mountain, battled against the goblin king and his kind , broke us out of king Thandrulls dungeons when the jerk locked us in because we wouldn't tell him where we were going. He fought against Smaug for all of us.

he didn't want jewels or anything. all he wanted was to see us happy”. “ how are we to believe he didn't do any of this to gain to the whole mountain”. Asked a angry looking dwarf. “ i believed at first the only reason Bilbo left was because he wanted to go on an adventure, and the only reason he stayed was because of us so many time he could have left or run away or let us die and yet he continued even when he was terrified he continued to put himself in harm's way for us because he wanted to. And hobbit don't have need for gold or jewels they live simple lives, so jewels mean nothing to Bilbo”.” that is why we call him Uncle he is family to us I was planning on making it formal but the whole battle and this we didn't have time we shall do so once he wakes. Many of the other dwarrowers nodded or members in agreement. As they continued to name Bilbo's traits and qualities the council notice that this hobbit had wormed his way into the hearts of the entire company, just hearing about the many things the hobbit did make many of the council like the man “ he was a father figure for my boys when my brother wasn't”. Spoke a now very quite dis everyone turned to look at her in shock “ after my husband died my sons were so young that they don't really remember their father, yet my brother helped raise them and be the father figure they needed and wanted, i didn't want to let my sons go on this trip at first I was frightened that I would lose my sons just like I lost their father, but my brother convinced me that he would be there for them. It seems I should have never trusted him as he apparently told my sons to “deal with it” as was the quote. When my sons needed someone to talk too when their uncle was not their the hobbit was there when they needed someone to just sit by them after a nightmare he was thee he helped my boys when they were injured and defended them when their own uncle was too worried about revenge to worry about them. In short master, Baggins was there for my sons when I could not be and for that, I am eternally in his debt “. everyone stared at dis the dwarf who looked so much like a female thorin minus the beard ( in this story female dwarrowers or children don't have beards). The council started to speak to each other quietly before Dain stood up “ we will need a few hours to deliberate we shall convene at 9 o'clock” Dain and the council member got up and left The rest of the company also left no one even glanced thorin's way.

 

I know the castle is supposed to be in the mountain but damn this picture looked cool

This is what the outskirts of the kingdom look like now

 

this is what the tents Smaug and Bilbo are healing in look like]

this is where they have hidden the tent this is an abandoned place near the mountain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully, the story is written a little bit better. I've recently gotten Grammarly so hopefully, that helps with things,  
> and if there are any questions please don't hesitate to ask. this is also probably a little shorter than it should be buts it's kinda hard to tell cause I write everything on goog docs then, I put it on Grammarly then copy and paste it here so it's probably a little shorter than it should be


	3. not an update sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a while I have exams in a week and I'm also very sick so thas why I have not updated yet I should update by the end of the week so don't worry I will be trying to update this regularly

I have more than 7 chapters written on paper I just have to put them on the computer to fix them up before publishing them.


	4. Strange feelings and regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council had finished the trial and smaug realised that they are not as safe as he once thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one is a little short  
> But I've had a lot of thing with school and home and stuff so I've been working on other chapters and haven't been written the ones I'm finished but don't worry I will be publishing all the chapter for a while until I am caught up

Chapter 3

  


Strange feeling and regrets

  


 

Smaug's eyes flew open when he heard a whimper coming from the bed beside him, the small hobbit was twisting and turning and trying to escape as many healers tried to hold him down. He could see that it was only frightening the hobbit more he lurched up  rushing forward “ LET HIM GO YOUR ONLY SCARRING HIM MORE”  

a healer turned to him and gave him an unimpressed look  “ we have to or hill hurt himself” cried a nurse Smaug flew out of the bed ignoring the searing pain in his chest as he flew to the hobbits side he chased the healers away all of whom looked annoyed at even being there before gathering the sobbing hobbit into his arms holding him close to his chest.

he started to rock back and forth telling him how he was safe and how no one would hurt him the hobbit continued to fight at first before going limp and sobbing into his chest, he sat there for a while before the hobbits sobs just turned into quiet hiccups. He laid the small creature back down and started to head back to his own bed when a small weak hand shot out and grabbed his for dear life the grip was tight and almost painful for such a small weekend creature.

“ p-p-ple-ase d-o-nt leave dad” Smaug blinked he noticed that Bilbo's eyes swam with fever and we almost close but open in tiny slits Smaug released that Bilbo was delirious. He grabbed the hobbit's hand “ i promise i won't leave i promise and no one will hurt you i promise”.

 

bilbo let his eyes fall shut and finally fell back into his fever induced sleep. His face peaceful if not fever-flushed  Smaug found himself staring at the small being in his arms. Not small enough to be considered a child but definitely not large enough to be considered a dwarf. He felt ….. strange. Being trusted by someone that he would protect that person was, a very strange feeling but not unpleasant either. He immediately shook himself out of it, he was Smaug the terrible the great destroyer of cities and kingdoms. He destroyed killed and maimed stole and fought, he did not DID NOT care about thieves who helped his worst enemy destroy his home and almost killed him. He says as he holds said being in his arms. he sighed.

 

He carefully laid the hobbit back down on the bed pulled the blanket up so they were under his chin, he also fluffed the pillow. then left back to his own bed as he climbed in he continued to try and keep his thought from the tear-filled eyes begging to be protected. He sighed as he turned onto his side and tried to get some sleep yet he could see when he closed his eyes was the tear-filled eyes of such an innocent creature.He felt himself grow angry Thorin oakenshield was a moron to hurt such a loyal creature, he was loyal. Hell he faced a dragon for the man and yet, He groaned in annoyance why was he thinking such things. sleep did not come easy that night for Smaug.  

  
  


Back in the council room, everyone sat silently.  Many of the others stared at Thorin in absolute horror  Bilbo Baggins in the council's eyes was one of the bravest men they had ever heard of.  “so Thorin oakenshield  what do you have to dispute these claims, your family and company have spoken of bravery and strengths far beyond that of any man or elf. What do you have that can dispute his bravery and honor”. Asked Dain as he stared at his cousin.  “ What caused you to harm the hobbit”. Thorin stood there and said nothing during the questioning but when he answered his fury was apparent “ that traitors creature is a no good whore he deserves no less than what he got”! Thorin spoke. Dain rolled his eyes “ yes you have said that but so far that's all you've said you have not proven what you decided to do was just. What exactly proves that what you did was right.

Dis stood up “ council I believe my brother should step down until he is of his right mind aga-” “ HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I AM KING, I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT FOR OUR KINGDOM AND FAMILY”!!! Thorin interrupted Dis.  Dis looked up in shock before narrowing her eyes.

 

Tell me Thorin what would you do if our father was still king and what of my sons your nephews did this, and he did what you did to my sons what would you do”. Thorin looked like he was about to reply when he went silent and for the first time since she saw her brother, he looks halfway back to himself. Thorin started to go pale and looked like he was about to be sick. He seemed to slump. “ I would … I would I don't………….”. Thorin's eyes seemed to glaze over. He stayed silent.

Dis nodded before continuing. “ I suggest that I act as regent and until either my brother is well again or my sons Filli is old enough to take the throne if that pleases the council”. She stood tall showing how she was ready and willing to do such until either her brother or sons were ready.  The council member started to whisper to each other quietly sometimes getting loud enough for certain words like Honore, kingship, and cruelty to be heard but mostly stayed silent so nothing more could be heard.  Finally, Dain stood up.

“ we have come to a conclusion. Thorin oakenshield is not ready for the Throne, his sister Princess Dis will be regent until such time that either her brother or her sons are ready for the responsibility of the Throne. Until then you Thorin oakenshield you shall be under house arrest and relieved of your kingship duties and ability. If you are seen trying to excesses you kingship powers you shall be placed in the dungeons for the night”. The council started to get up when Thorin seemed to finally snap out of his stooper his face of shock slowly turned into a growl thorin stood those monstrous traitors had no right to take his throne or jews. The rest of the council looked up at him in shock. Thorin started to rage almost insanely. He charged for Filli intent on skewering

him with orcrist before he was held back by guards who dragged him off to the dungeons.

A dark heavy and foreboding silence settled upon everyone as they reflected on the last few minutes. The silence was broken when Filli broke into tears as he slumped into his chair burying his face in his brother's shoulder. Befour spoke with a deliberately calm voice “ did ….. Did that just happen”?  

Immediately Killi also broke into tears. “ not only did he tried to kill uncle Bilbo but he tried to kill use as well.” killi finished his thought “ he's sick and we need to find out what made him sick and destroy it.” the others nodded  “ we should get to uncle bilbo so if he has woken up yet.”  dis lifter he had to stay her sons “I know you are worried about your uncle Bilbo” she raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. “ but we should focus on finding what caused the gold sickness  it obviously cannot be the gold itself because if it was then everyone here would be affected, if we are to find it we must make sure it is not something like the arkenstone. Because you have said that the hobbit gave it away?” she asked   the boys nodded “ yes he gave it to the elves to try and broker a treaty for the upcoming war when the orcs were coming,”  “ it worked until Thandrulu decided to be a dipshit” everyone looked over ta Ori in shock before Killi started to laugh he rolled his eyes at everyone else's face.

 

The company spent the rest of the day searching for something that could have been the cause. What they didn't realize was that Thorin was not going to sit by as his kingdom was ruled by another. As he sat in his cell and a dark plan started to for in his sick mind which caused a twisted grin almost reminiscent of the joker to spread across his face. The traitors would pay for there treachery.

 

Back at the hidden healing tents Bilbo and Smaug slept soundly the unconscious hobbit and the sleeping dragonshifter didn't feel the dangerous shift in the air. As the blissfully unaware hobbit and dragonshifter slept, men with evil intention surrounded the tent. There steps silent as the night air around them.

One of the men made some gestures with his hands the many others nodded before they moved closer. The same one suddenly held up the universal sign for wait. Everyone stopped the quietest breath sounding like a collapsing mountain in their ears.  They had obviously been trained in the arts of stealth and silence. They planned to ambush them be in and out quickly and silently. The would have made it too if it weren't for Smaug's keen ears.

 

With being able to heal safely for at least a week Smaug was now more than powerful enough to defend them both, but he wanted t know who they were their plan and how they found out about where the barrel rider was staying. He knew it couldn't be the princes as they also agreed to keep the barrel riders existence hidden, so it obviously couldn't be them or their company.

He kept his eyes closed to feign sleep but his muscles were tensed ready to pounce at any moment. He listened to the night air waiting for the first indication of movement. When the first assignment entered he struck like a viper when he set his sights on his next delicious meal.

he lurched up with a cry his nails growing long and deadly his teeth long enough to rip out a wargs throat without a problem. His obsidian hair spaying our behind his as he attacked his eyes blazing with dragon fire. The only sound heard was a small strangled squeak. Then silence

Smaug was stood in the middle of the tent. His body covered his the splattered blood of the assassins

 it dripped from his chin and right arm which was slick with the Crimson substance. The floor was littered with the body of the dwarrowers the had tried and failed to take on a dragon.  He glared at the body's this meant that the dwarrowers had told someone of the hobbit's presence he flicked his finger causing some blood to slide down his arm drip off his finger then land in the pool of blood around his feet. There was blood on the walls and ceiling too, but none near the hobbits side of the room he made sure of that.

 

His eyes narrowed when he heard labored breathing near the flap of the tent. One of the dwarrowers were still alive. His first instinct was to kill the man when he hanged his mind and decided to use him to get information find out whose idea it was and who told them of the hobbits location. He smiled in his peripheral vision he could see himself in the mirror with what little moonlight there was he could see how his body shone with the blood covering him making him look even more terrifying and feral.

He chanced a look at the thief. Breathing it a smile of relief when he saw he was still asleep. Seemingly unaffected by the unfortunate events that had just transpired. He turned back to the strange dwarrower.

 

The dwarf blink and suddenly the stranger was inches from his face he backed up out of shock. The stranger grinned a dangerous grin that told him he was thoroughly screwed.  he saw that his teeth were sharp and dripping with blood.  he tried to scream. Lightning fast, so fast that no man or dwarf could have even thought of being able to see him. the stranger had a hand against his throat holding him against the wall “ Now DWARF” his teeth seemed to sharpen and his eyes seemed to blaze even brighter “ you will tell me why and who sent you to kill myself and the thief and maybe”... he tightened his hold “ you will live through this¨. The dwarf was shaking fearfully for his life as he stared at this terrifying being in front of him.  The dwarf shook “oh please don't kill me oh merciful sir please¨. Smaug smiled at the fear shown in the dwarf eyes. “Now who sent you to kill the hobbit and be quick about it i have not the goodwill to listen to your petty lying or stalling”. To accentuate his point he tightened his hold on the dwarf's neck. The dwarf started to sputter incessantly so fast that Smaug could not even have hope to understand him. Smaug slowly became more and more annoyed. “Now you are going to slow down and tell me _WHO SENT YOU_ !!!!” his voice turned dark and dangerous something that promised many painful deaths if the dwarf did not comply.  “ i-i-i w-was sent by ki-ning t-h-orin” Smaug's eyes narrowed “its -th e t-ruth i pr-omise. We we-re told ot f-f-find the ho-hobitti and k-ill him because he was a tt-reatour.  Smaug continued to look unimpressed “if that was true then he would have hired the guards or his family member not illegal assighesns”. When the dwarf was about to speak smaug interrupted him. “And speak the truth now or i shall be very cross”spoke the dragon turned man.   “I-i Th-think i-i-its b-e-cause  t-he k-ing was fo-rced t-t-to step d-d-down” Smaug's eyes widen before looking down at the dwarf suspiciously. “Now why would he be forced to step down” smaug gave the dwarf a look that told him he better tell the truth. “ b-e-cause t-he council deci-ed t-hat he was not fit to be king because if the gold sickness .”  

smaug blinked as he leaned back on the wall

But kept a close eye on the dwarf to make sure he didn't take off. Smaug thought of this if oakenshield had been forced to step down that meant that he has no power, or at least that's what it should mean. If oakenshield still had the ability to call upon assassins to kill a little burglar while under house arrest that meant that the burglar was not safe here and needed to be moved to a safer spot. Suddenly every shadow and small noise became an assassin a tempting at the hobbits life. He release his hold on the dwarf. “ I will let you go for now but I want you to find the princess for me and tell them that I need to speak with them  tell them Ember wishes to speak with them about the burglar.” as the dwarf made to leave Smaug placed a hand around his throat again. “ but if you fail or do not bring them back or if you speak to the failed king I will have your head.” the dwarrower ran as fat as he could out of the tent. Smaug started to stand up only to wince his injuries were still bad  the attack distracted him. He turned back to the body's littering the room the blood splatter on the walls. He decided to clean up. He set out to clean up the blood until it was spotless.  he slowly lined the bodies along the out side of the tent, before cleaning all the blood from inside he turned to Bilbo to make sure his is still asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still asleep. then he sat in front of the tent beside the bodys and waited. 

  


  


this is a picture of a room in the winter castle  this is what i imagine the rooms deeper in the mountain to look like so this is what it looks like in the court room.

  


  and this is what the one assassin looks like i dont own any of the pictures none at all   


  


oh and thank you happyraincloud  for giving me some very good ideas they really helped flesh out the story 


	5. Even the lightest corner is not safe for long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter the assassin returns to the kingdom to tell the other that smaug/Ember wants to talk to them they throw him in prison and gather the others and head for Bilbos hidden tent but what they dont know is that one the guards they sent the would-be assassin with was actually part of the attempt so when they went around the corner they sent out about twenty more to the tent. smaug is slowly thinking about how the past few days have affected him but danger grows ever closer with smaugs uncharacteristic thought cause him to lower his gaurd and get him and Bilbo killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry ive been taking so long with updatinh ive been busy with school an life and just generaly loosing intrest in life. but i promised myself that i would finish this story and i will

Chapter 4  
Even the lightest corner is not safe for long 

The two newly kingdom princes walked through the corners of the kingdom they had always heard about growing up. Both boys couldn't help but see the walls of the mountain and see the stories that they were told the stone walls just thrummed with old stories that the mountain itself seemed to whisper to them. The youngest of the two felt sick everything he thought about what had happened he had to look away from wherever he was looking he was so frightened by it the he had to physically turn his body away almost like it physically pained him. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that his brother obviously felt the same as he was also very quiet, as they turned the corner to what would soon be the communal hall his brother stopped dead he turned to him in question, his brother was just standing there he was staring down at his feet his long blood hair covered his face completely making the younger worry even more he steped forward only to notice that his brother was trembling. He placed a hand on his shoulder and his brothers head shot up to look at him. He almost stepped back his brothers eyes were red puffy and he looked like the very definition of messury. “Wha, “ he turned away “ what are we going to do” his voice was so quiet almost non existent as the small breeze in the mountain threatened to carry it away “what are we going to do Killi what- what if”?… he couldn't finish his sentence as he had to turn away and take a deep breath. Killi felt ill things had gone from amazing to horrible within a few days. “Filli i promise everything will be fine”. He saw that his brother didn't look convinced. “ i promise h-”. They both turned to see a large very injured dwarf clinging to the wall as he walked his hand was covered in blood he also seemed to be burned. Both princes lurched forward to help him except he put his hand up in a staying motion. He started to cough then collapsed against the wall. “ i cough hack” he cleared his throat” i have a message from the man in the traitors tents” the man tried to take another breath only to lose all air in his lungs when he was heafted up and slammed against the wall by the eldest prince, he coughed out some blood. “ HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE HE WAS WHY DID YOU EVEN GO THERE” the dwarf looked frightened but also very confused “i-ii--i” Fillis patience snapped “TELL ME WHY THE FUCK YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS”? He tightened his hold on the older dwarf neck showing that he was running out of time, he shoved against the wall, ignoring the others cry of pain “ HOW DID YOU KNOW” “ I WAS HIRED AMONG SEVERAL OTHER TO KILL HIM” ………..  
Silence filled the large room so quiet you could hear a mithril pin drop. “What”?   
His voice was quiet very quiet almost unintelligible.  
The disgusting sniveling man told them all he knew not sparing anyone doing everything he could to save his own skin.   
“ i and several others” ( i hate when people use the word several only to name two others so i will use it only when there are seven or more) " were hired contacted by one of the guards watching the king he and the king were planning to kill the traitor and that we would get prestigious places in the new erebor. 

The princes listened with growing horror as they listened to this person spout of their plans. Filli had finally had enough 

“what did you do you bastard, what did you do!” he cried out while squeezing the man's neck even harder causing the man to choke   
“ we didn't get anywhere near him we were stopped by a tall elf like man” the man's eyes got this far away horrified look to his face. “He killed everyone beside me and sent me to send you the message he asked me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you that he needed to talk to you.” 

The princes looked into his eyes making him very nervous only for them to nod 

“Guards!” filli cried out while they waited for the guards killi watched as his brother continued to choke the man while keeping his feet off the floor 

Finally the guards showed up but stopped in shock when they saw their prince choking a man 

“Umm my princes why exactly are you choking a man?”   
Filli growled in a gutteral way almost sounding like a certain brown bear they had met.  
“Take this bastard to the dungeons and arrest the drawrow guarding our uncles cell as well we will deal with them a tradition dictates when we figure out what else to do]” 

The guards nodded before grabbing the dwarrow under each arm and pulling him roughly to the side, the man started to struggle one of the guards got annoyed “come on you don't make this harder for yourself”  
The princes watched as the screaming criminal was dragged away before they both shook their heads in disgust.

All that could be hear was Fillis heavy breathing, just as Killi was about to place a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder Filli seemed to snap himself out of his shock and with a swing he had drivvin his fist into the stone wall causing his younger brother to jump then with a loud growl he continued to drive his fists into the wall causing blood to start splattering and Killi was sure he heard something break.

He launched forward to try and stop his brother “Filli NO YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!”   
“I DONT CARE” but he finally stopped only to stare down at his hands watching as the blood dripped down onto the floor his brother gathered up his older brother in a hug and watched as he slowly gather himself.  
When he spoke again it was no more than a whisper almost carried away on the wind in the tunnel  
“What kind of nephew am i if i let something like this happen” then Filli dropped to his knees bringing his knees up to his chest and placing his head on his knees and his hands in his hair. Killi noticed that his brother didn't even seem to notice that his hands were standing his golden hair with red Killi crouched down onto one knee beside his brother crumpled form   
He wrapped his arms around his shoulder   
‘Filli don't you dare blame yourself how could i be your fault” asked Killi sounding very confused but sympathetic it the same time.  
“Well if i had paid more attention to thorin if i had tried harder to not listen to the lure of gold none of this would have happened” he cried out before dissolving into sobs   
Killi held his brother tight. “We all fell for the lure do you know anyone of us who didn't?” he asked his older brother as he brushed some hair out of his eyes his brother looked up at him with pain filled eyes and spock one world   
“Bilbo”   
before burying his face into his brother shoulder and starting to cry again.

 

As they held each other a few miles away from inside a healing tent was a tall elf like man who was woken up angry he clung to the hobbit clutched in his arms believe there was another threat only to look down at the small golden haired barrel rider was whimpering in his sleep in the throes of another fear induced nightmare.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
Smaug had finally given up on trying to sleep after the attack, he also couldn't help himself but keep looking at the thief , sleeping in the bed beside his chair. When he first saw him he didn't realise it was the barrel rider but now that he takes a good look at him he realises that he is definitely the hobbit. He sent was the same as well and it was unlike anything Smaug had ever smelt before.

It was honey and flowers with soft brown earth yet something almost savory to it it was a very pleasant smell almost. Well almost like home, which was strange considering every singer place smaug had ever lived was in caves gold filled caverns and abandoned deserts, so why those scents said home to hims he didn't know. He remembered how small and safe the being smelt but also a sour tang that smelt obviously of drawrow, he knew then that the small being had been sent to steal from him. He remembered also being slightly annoyed by that but also having a small about of admiration for the thief, as he was about three feet tall and that was short even in dwarven standards. Now that he thought about it didn't he have a golden ring on his finger.

It wasn't from his hoard he knew that he would be able to tell. Maybe the creature brought it with him. Whatever it was there was something strange about the ring almost as if…… no it couldn't be, that had been destroyed long before he was born so obviously it was not that.

Anyway. He also remembered how he wanted to talk to the thief before he killed him wondering what type of creature he was. Now though every time he even thought of killing the hobbit he got this, strange feeling like a sharp pain in his chest something he hasn't remembered happening for centuries almost to the time when he was a fledgling. He remembered how impressed he was once he realise that the creature was using some sort of magic to conceal himself, and that he was using continual riddles and evasion to keep from saying his name or species.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the story the barrel rider had told him it was almost too ludicrous to believe.

A loud cry ripped through his thought when he turned to the being in the bed beside him, it seemed he was in the fits of another nightmare, but this one was worse it almost seemed like he was fighting for his life. Smaug flew over and gather the small creature up in his arms hoping to calm him, he heard a branch snap. He ignored trying to focus on the distraught being he held.   
But then he heard two other distinct snaps on other side of the tent. Smaug's eyes wide people were surrounding the tent   
He growled and carefully picked up the hobbit. He was a little surprised on how light the being was. Before he rushed over to the corner of the tent and sat down, he placed the hobbit in his lap and held him flush to his chest to make sure he was fairly protected. He also hoped his body heat would keep the thief warm. 

He was ready and waiting when he heard talking  
“Ready men, on my mark fire.” smaug's eyes widened he threw up a magic shield as best he could.  
Suddenly arrows started to fly at them they bounced of the barrier and clattered loudly to the floor. The thief in his arms started to whimper and cry, causing smaug to get angry.  
He started using a chirping noise he knew was used to try and calm distressed dragons. Hoping it would work. Smaug's eyes widened when surprising it did work the hobbit sloly called down until he was completely asleep again.

He was waiting for the arrows to run out but they just kept coming. He growled in annoyance. well they certainly were persistent he gave them that.   
All of a sudden he felt a flicker in the shield. Crap he was running out of strength he needed help now!   
He continued to keep holding up the shield but he was slowly losing strength, then the shield flicked out for a split second and then was back up. But that was all the arrow needed   
Smaug threw himself to the side to avoid the arrow that was aimed straight for the hobbits head.  
He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed.

While the arrow did not hit the hobbit, it embedded itself into his arm. Smaug started to panic if someone didn't help them soon they were going to die.

Arrows continued to fly holes all over the tent so bad it almost looked like swiss cheese. Another arrow bounced of the shield. Just as smaug was about to give up hope. He heard a war cry.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TRY AND KILL OUR UNCLE YOU SICK TRATORUS FUCKS!!!!!!!!” 

Cries of pain and anger sounder around the tent before the sounds of bodies and people surrendering sound after. Smaug breathed a breath of relief, they were saved.

He groaned when he accidently jostled his shoulder. all of a sudden the flap of the tent opened and he tensed causing another sharp flash of white hot pain. Only to relax when he saw it was the prince.   
He looked at the older prince and he looked enraged the prince notice the arrow in smaug's (who he thought was called Ember). Shoulder causing him to rush over to their side he slid onto his knees before sliding to a stop at their side   
The prince was covered in blood and sweat his hair was stuck to his forehead.   
“What happened? He puffed out, before he started checking the both of them for anymore injuries.

Smaug coughed out “the hobbit is alright.” he started sputtering and coughing before he settled again “but you can obviously see that there is an arrow in my shoulder.  
The hobbits fine just a little spooked but he hasn't woken yet.

“OIN!!’ cried out Filli as he help smaug place the hobbit back onto his bed, then helping smaug sit down in his chair.

The others came rushing in Oin walked over and started to asses smaug's injury.  
Oin made a noise of shock. “You are very lucky my boy, if this arrow had been an inch more to the left you would have been paralyzed in this arm. “Smaug nodded to the man to show that he had hear him “ i do apologise but i don't seem to recall your name, i am Oin at your serves”?  
Smaug chuckled.  
“Ember at yours” Oin grabbed his hearing horn and turned to him again “EH what's that amber fix floors/?” Filli Killi and the other look like they were going nearly catatonic with houlding in there laughter when they say Embers face, he looked like he had been smacked in the face with a brick. Smaug shook his head in confusion before clearing his throat and speaking a little louder “ahem EMBER” “OH well thank master Ember you saved our burglar we really are thankful for that”. The other dwarrow nodded “yes master Ember we owe you a debt”. Spoak dwalin. 

Smaug shook his head “don't think anything of it it was the right thing to do, besides i've found myself growing quite fond of the hobbit.”  
“And he can't even defend himself i thought dwarrowes were all about fighting with honor so who the hell decided to attack a comatose hobbit, who ever did this is a coward.” 

“You are right he is a coward” “a very large coward” “he is the one who deserves an arrow in the shoulder not you” the princes finished together.

Dwalin walked up to them “it's too dangerous to keep you two here and these no real safe place to put you two until Thorin wakes himself up from the gold sickness” 

Everyone sat there for a minute before Filli jumped up. “I'VE GOT IT” everyone turned to him in expectations “ we'll take him to rivendell” everybody looked at Filli like he was . “ no think about it they have better healing abilities they keep bilbo safe from getting attacked and he basically grew up there”   
Dwalin blinked in confusion “what do you mean he grew up there?”   
Filli sighed “ whenever his mother went on an adventure with gandalf that would take them a little ways past rivendell or too rivendell she would take bilbo with her so lord elrond became like a grandfather to him and the twins became like older brothers.”

Everyone sta there for a second before Oin spoak “ you are right and it might be a good thing for his mental health if we take him to heal with people he considers family, especially considering what he has gone through these past few days.”   
Everyone nodded 

Filli all of a sudden thought of something “ would you like to come with us?” smaug blinked in shock at the question. He thought about it. Did he want to go with them? It wasn't like he needed the medicine it would take a while but he would heal. He looked over at the hobbit he seemed so small and broken lying in the large bed, that the very idea of not going with them just seemed stupid “ actually i believe i will take you up on that offer”. He jokingly motioned to his chest wound. “I believe this could definitely do with some elvish medicine”. The group of dwarrow all winced as they took in the large puffy gash in his chest 

Ori started walking towards the man?“ my i ask how you got that” he started walking backwards when he saw smaug's eyes narrow “umm nevermind i shouldn't have asked.   
Smaug couldn't help feeling a little bad so he decide to humor the boy. “ no no it's alright it was…. Well a very large very angry orc that got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning”. 

The older dwarro seems to smile and chuckle at that, while Ori just smiled shyly before going back over to what seemed to be his self designated corner in back. Filli and Killi smiled before hugging there younger friend.

Dwalin decide to reenter the tent at that time no one ever seems to realise he had left. “ i sent a message to Dis telling her to get clothing pack for at least 5 months and some carrages that can carry at least nine comfortably”. The others nodded, “ Legolas and Tauriel will be helping us get through the mirkwood forest” he said to everyone shock.

“Wait why would they do that”? Asked Oir in confusion Dwalin sighed “ they say that Bilbo saved their lives so they owe him a debt” replied Dwalin   
“But why would Legolas help us” asked Oin nori sighed “ apparently Legolas and his father had been at odds for awhile now and that he was planning on leaving Mirkwood but that he was too scared to do it, but that Bilbo gave him the strength to leave” 

Bifer nodded in resignation “ they are the only elves i trust with helping us”.

Killi walked over and started to try and pick Bilbo up, believing that he could carry him over to the mountain. Only for Bilbo to all of a sudden start thrashing and yelling in his sleep almost like he was fighting for his life. Smaug walked over and transferred the hobbit into his arms and held him close. The hobbit immediately calmed down and curled up with his head under smaug's chin. A few stray wimpers here and there but other than that he did not wake. 

The others stared at Ember/Smaug in shock. How in the world did he do that? 

He looked to them and sighed “ he has been having continual nightmare lately and this was the only way i could calm him down”. Everyone nodded before they started to head out to erebor where they would meet with Dis to discuss the plan. 

Dwalin,Bifur ,Bofur and Ori left first the Nori Dori and Oin left then Filli and Killi lastly followed by Smaug and Bilbo. As they walked away from the tent samug couldn't help but look back and feel that something had happened. And he couldn't help but think it was for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am truly sorry i am taking so long with the up dates but i seem to have serial writers block. every time i start writing a story i will get a few chapter done only to lose interest and motivation a few chapters in. i am very frustrated by this but hope fully i will get this story and a few other written and with more than 20 chapters.
> 
> i have found that i start to become annoyed and angry at my own writing so i lose interest, and start to procrastinate working on it i am truly sorry and will tell you now that this story will probably take a few years to write and finish but hopefully i can get a chapter out a week but please do not hold me to that. if any of you have suggestions or ideas of any kind please tell me and i will take into consideration you idea and might implement them while giving you credit. 
> 
> please give me feed back on this chapter so i can hopefully change things if need be.


	6. even the lightest corner is not safe for long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter the assassin returns to Erenbor and Smaug deals with and nightmare ridden hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that this sound like chapter 6 but when it really comes down to it its chapter 4 so ya chapter 4 everybody

 

 

The two newly kingdom princes  walked through the corners of the kingdom they had always heard about growing up. Both boys couldn't help but see the walls of the mountain and see the stories that they were told the stone walls just thrummed with old stories that the mountain itself seemed to whisper to them.  The youngest of the two felt sick everything he thought about what had happened he had to look away from wherever he was looking he was so frightened by it the he had to physically turn his body away almost like it physically pained him. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that his brother obviously felt the same as he was also very quite,  as they turned the corner to what would soon be the communal hall his brother stopped dead he turned to him in question, his brother was just standing there he was staring down at his feet his long blood hair covered his face completely making the younger worry even more he steped forward only to notice that his brother was trembling. He placed a hand on his shoulder and his brothers head shot up to look at him. He almost stepped back his brothers eyes were red puffy and he looked like the very definition of messury.  “Wha, “ he turned away “ what are we going to do” his voice was so quiet almost non existent as the small breeze in the mountain threatened to carry it away “what are we going to do Killi what- what if”?… he couldn't finish his sentence as he had to turn away and take a deep breath. Killi felt ill things had gone from amazing to horrible within a few days. “Filli i promise everything will be fine”. He saw that his brother didn't look convinced. “ i promise h-”. They both turned to see a large very injured dwarf clinging to the wall as he walked his hand was covered in blood he also seemed to be burned. Both princes lurched forward to help him except he put his hand up in a staying motion. He started to cough then collapsed against the wall.  “ i cough hack” he cleared his throat” i have a message from the man in the traitors tents” the man tried to take another breath only to lose all air in his lungs when he was heafted up and slammed against the wall by the eldest prince, he coughed out some blood. “ HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE HE WAS WHY DID YOU EVEN GO THERE” the dwarf looked frightened but also very confused “i-ii--i” Fillis patience snapped “TELL ME WHY THE FUCK YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS”? He tightened his hold on the older dwarf neck showing that he was running out of time, he shoved against the wall, ignoring the others cry of pain “ HOW DID YOU KNOW” “ I WAS HIRED AMONG SEVERAL OTHER TO KILL HIM” ………..

Silence filled the large room so quiet you could hear a mithril pin drop.  “What”? 

His voice was quiet very quiet almost unintelligible.

The disgusting sniveling man told them all he knew not sparing anyone  doing everything he could to save his own skin. 

“ i and several others” ( i hate when people use the word several only to name two others so i will use it only when there are seven or more)  " were hired contacted by one of the guards watching the king he and the king were planning to kill the traitor and that we would get prestigious places in the new erebor. 

 

The  princes listened with growing horror as they listened to this person spout of their plans. Filli had finally had enough 

 

“what did you do you bastard, what did you do!” he cried out while squeezing the man's neck even harder causing the man to choke 

“ we didn't get anywhere near him we were stopped by a tall elf like man” the man's eyes got this far away horrified look to his face. “He killed everyone beside me and sent me to send you the message he asked me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you that he needed to talk to you.” 

 

The princes looked into his eyes making him very nervous only for them to nod 

 

“Guards!”  filli cried out  while they waited for the guards  killi watched as his brother continued to choke the man while keeping his feet off the floor 

 

Finally the guards showed up but stopped in shock when they saw their prince choking a man 

 

“Umm my princes why exactly are you choking a man?” 

Filli growled in a gutteral way almost sounding like a certain brown bear they had met.

“Take this bastard to the dungeons and arrest the drawrow guarding our uncles cell as well we will deal with them a tradition dictates when we figure out what else to do]” 

 

The guards nodded before grabbing the dwarrow under each arm and pulling him roughly to the side, the man started to struggle  one of the guards got annoyed “come on you don't make this harder for yourself”

The princes watched as the screaming criminal was dragged away before they both shook their heads in disgust.

 

All that could be hear was Fillis heavy breathing, just as Killi was about to place a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder Filli seemed to snap himself out of his shock and with a swing he had drivvin his fist into the stone wall causing his younger brother to jump then with a loud growl he continued to drive his fists into the wall causing blood to start splattering and Killi was sure he heard something break.

 

He launched forward to try and stop his brother “Filli NO YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!” 

“I DONT CARE” but he finally stopped only to stare down at his hands watching as the blood dripped down onto the floor his brother gathered up his older brother in a hug and watched as he slowly gather himself.

When he spoke again it was no more than a whisper almost carried away on the wind in the tunnel

“What kind of nephew am i if i let something like this happen” then Filli dropped to his knees bringing his knees up to his chest and placing his head on his knees and his hands in his hair. Killi noticed that his brother didn't even seem to notice that his hands were standing his golden hair with red  Killi crouched down onto one knee beside his brother crumpled form 

He wrapped his arms around his shoulder  

‘Filli don't you dare blame yourself how could i be your fault” asked Killi sounding very confused but sympathetic it the same time.

“Well if i had paid more attention to thorin if i had tried harder to not listen to the lure of gold none of this would have happened” he cried out before dissolving into sobs 

Killi held his brother tight. “We all fell for the lure do you know anyone of us who didn't?”  he asked his older brother as he brushed some hair out of his eyes his brother looked up at him with pain filled eyes and spock one world 

“Bilbo” 

before burying his face into his brother shoulder and starting to cry again.

  
  


As they held each other  a few miles away from inside a healing tent was a tall elf like man who was woken up angry  he clung to the hobbit clutched in his arms believe there was another threat only to look down at the small golden haired barrel rider  was whimpering in his sleep in the throes of another fear induced nightmare.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Smaug had finally given up on trying to sleep after the attack, he also couldn't help himself but keep looking at the thief , sleeping in the bed beside his chair. When he first saw him he didn't realise it was the barrel rider but now that he takes a good look at him he realises that he is definitely the hobbit.  He sent was the same as well and it was unlike anything Smaug had ever smelt before.

 

It was honey and flowers with soft brown earth yet something almost savory to it it was a very pleasant smell  almost. Well almost like home, which was strange considering every singer place smaug had ever lived was in caves gold filled caverns and abandoned deserts, so why those scents said home to hims he didn't know.  He remembered how small and safe the being smelt but also a sour tang that smelt obviously of drawrow, he knew then that the small being had been sent to steal from him. He remembered also being slightly annoyed by that but also having a small about of admiration for the thief, as he was about three feet tall and that was short even in dwarven standards. Now that he thought about it didn't he have a golden ring on his finger.

 

It wasn't from his hoard he knew that he would be able to tell.  Maybe the creature brought it with him. Whatever it was there was something strange about the ring almost as if…… no it couldn't be, that had been destroyed long before he was born so obviously it was not that.

 

Anyway. He also remembered how he wanted to talk to the thief before he killed him wondering what type of creature he was. Now though every time he even thought of killing the hobbit he got this, strange feeling like a sharp pain in his chest something he hasn't remembered happening for centuries almost to the time when he was a fledgling. He remembered how impressed he was once he realise that the creature was using some sort of magic to conceal himself, and that he was using continual riddles and evasion to keep from saying his name or species.

 

He couldn't help but chuckle at the story the barrel rider had told him it was almost too ludicrous to believe.

 

A loud cry ripped through his thought when he turned to the being in the bed beside him, it seemed he was in the fits of another nightmare, but this one was worse it almost seemed like he was fighting for his life. Smaug flew over and gather the small creature up in his arms hoping to calm him, he heard a branch snap. He ignored trying to focus on the distraught being he held. 

But then he heard two other distinct snaps on other side of the tent. Smaug's eyes wide people were surrounding the tent  

He growled and carefully picked up the hobbit. He was a little surprised on how light the being was. Before he rushed over to the corner of the tent and sat down, he placed the hobbit in his lap and held him flush to his chest to make sure he was fairly protected. He also hoped his body heat would keep the thief warm. 

 

He was ready and waiting when he heard talking

“ _ Ready men, on my mark fire.”    _ smaug's eyes widened  he threw up a magic shield as best he could.

Suddenly arrows started to fly at them they bounced of the barrier and clattered loudly to the floor.  The thief in his arms started to whimper and cry, causing smaug to get angry.

He started using a chirping noise he knew was used to try and calm distressed dragons. Hoping it would work. Smaug's eyes widened when surprising it did work the hobbit sloly called down until he was completely asleep again.

 

He was waiting for the arrows to run out but they just kept coming. He growled in annoyance. well they certainly were persistent he gave them that. 

All of a sudden he felt a flicker in the shield. Crap he was running out of strength he needed help now! 

He continued to keep holding up the shield but he was slowly losing strength, then the shield flicked out for a split second and then was back up. But that was all the arrow needed 

Smaug threw himself to the side to avoid the arrow that was aimed straight for the hobbits head.

He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed.

 

While the arrow did not hit the hobbit, it embedded itself into his arm. Smaug started to panic if someone didn't help them soon they were going to die.

 

Arrows continued to fly holes all over the tent so bad it almost looked like swiss cheese. Another arrow bounced of the shield. Just as smaug was about to give up hope. He heard a war cry.

 

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TRY AND KILL OUR UNCLE YOU SICK TRATORUS FUCKS!!!!!!!!” 

 

Cries of pain and anger sounder around the tent before the sounds of bodies and people surrendering sound after.  Smaug breathed a breath of relief, they were saved.

 

He groaned when he accidently jostled his shoulder.  all of a sudden the flap of the tent opened and he tensed causing another sharp flash of white hot pain. Only to relax when he saw it was the prince.  

He looked at the older prince and he looked enraged   the prince notice the arrow in smaug's (who he thought was called Ember). Shoulder causing him to rush over to their side he slid onto his knees before sliding to a stop at their side 

The prince was covered in blood and sweat his hair was stuck to his forehead. 

“What happened? He puffed out, before he started checking the both of them for anymore injuries.

 

Smaug coughed out “the hobbit is alright.” he started sputtering and coughing before he settled again “but you can obviously see that there is an arrow in my shoulder.

The hobbits fine just a little spooked but he hasn't woken yet.

 

“OIN!!’ cried out Filli as he help smaug place the hobbit back onto his bed, then helping smaug sit down in his chair.

 

The others came rushing in Oin walked over and started to asses smaug's injury.

Oin made a noise of shock. “You are very lucky my  boy, if this arrow had been an inch more to the left you would have been paralyzed in this arm. “Smaug nodded to the man to show that he had hear him “ i do apologise but i don't seem to recall your name, i am Oin at your serves”?

Smaug chuckled.

“Ember at yours” Oin grabbed his hearing horn and turned to him again “EH what's that amber fix floors/?”   Filli Killi and the other look like they were going nearly catatonic with houlding in there laughter when they say Embers face, he looked like he had been smacked in the face with a brick.  Smaug shook his head in confusion before clearing his throat and speaking a little louder “ahem EMBER” “OH well thank master Ember you saved our burglar we really are thankful for that”. The other dwarrow nodded “yes master Ember we owe you a debt”. Spoak dwalin. 

 

Smaug shook his head “don't think anything of it it was the right thing to do, besides i've found myself growing quite fond of the hobbit.”

“And he can't even defend himself i thought dwarrowes  were all about fighting with honor so who the hell decided to attack a comatose hobbit, who ever did this is a coward.” 

 

“You are right he is a coward”  “a very large coward” “he is the one who deserves an arrow in the shoulder not you” the princes finished together.

 

Dwalin walked up to them “it's too dangerous to keep you two here and these no real safe place to put you two until Thorin wakes himself up from the gold sickness”  

 

Everyone sat there for a minute before Filli jumped up.  “I'VE GOT IT” everyone turned to him in expectations “ we'll take him to rivendell”  everybody looked at Filli like he was . “ no think about it they have better healing abilities they keep bilbo safe from getting attacked and he basically grew up there”  

Dwalin blinked in confusion “what do you mean he grew up there?”  

Filli sighed “ whenever his mother went on an adventure with gandalf that would take them a little ways past rivendell or too rivendell she would take bilbo with her so lord elrond became like a grandfather to him and the twins became like older brothers.”

 

Everyone sta there for a second before Oin spoak “ you are right and it might be a good thing for his mental health if we take him to heal with people he considers family, especially considering what he has gone through these past few days.”  

Everyone nodded 

 

Filli all of a sudden thought of something “ would you like to come with us?”  smaug blinked in shock at the question. He thought about it. Did he want to go with them? It wasn't like he needed the medicine it would take a while but he would heal.  He looked over at the hobbit he seemed so small and broken lying in the large bed, that the very idea of not going with them just seemed stupid “ actually i believe i will take you up on that offer”.  He jokingly motioned to his chest wound. “I believe this could definitely do with some elvish medicine”. The group of dwarrow all winced as they took in the large puffy gash in his chest 

 

Ori started walking towards the man?“ my i ask how you got that” he started walking backwards when he saw smaug's eyes narrow “umm nevermind i shouldn't have asked.  

Smaug couldn't help feeling a little bad so he decide to humor the boy.  “ no no it's alright it was…. Well a very large very angry orc that got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning”. 

 

The older dwarro seems to smile and chuckle at that, while Ori just smiled shyly before going back over to what seemed to be his self designated corner in back. Filli and Killi smiled before hugging there younger friend.

 

Dwalin decide to reenter the tent at that time no one ever seems to realise he had left. “ i sent a message to Dis telling her to get clothing pack for at least 5 months and some carrages that can carry at least nine comfortably”. The others nodded, “ Legolas and Tauriel will be helping us get through the mirkwood forest” he said to everyone shock.

 

“Wait why would they do that”? Asked Oir in confusion   Dwalin sighed “ they say that Bilbo saved their lives so they owe him a debt” replied Dwalin  

“But why would Legolas help us” asked Oin  nori sighed “ apparently Legolas and his father had been at odds for awhile now and that he was planning on leaving Mirkwood but that he was too scared to do it, but that Bilbo gave him the strength to leave”  

 

Bifer nodded in resignation  “ they are the only elves i trust with helping us”.

 

Killi walked over and started to try and pick Bilbo up, believing that he could carry him over to the mountain.  Only for Bilbo to all of a sudden start thrashing and yelling in his sleep almost like he was fighting for his life.   Smaug walked over and transferred the hobbit into his arms and held him close. The hobbit immediately calmed down and curled up with his head under smaug's chin. A few stray wimpers here and there but other than that he did not wake. 

 

The others stared at Ember/Smaug in shock. How in the world did he do that? 

 

He looked to them and sighed  “ he has been having continual nightmare lately and this was the only way i could calm him down”. Everyone nodded before they started to head out to erebor where they would meet with Dis to discuss the plan.   

 

Dwalin, Bifur , Bofur and Ori left first  the Nori Dori and Oin left then Filli and Killi lastly followed by Smaug and Bilbo. As they walked away from the tent samug couldn't help but look back and feel that something had happened. And he couldn't help but think it was for the better.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im hoping to get a second chapter out this week, please dont hold me to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first hobbit story so I'm hoping people can give me pointer on what to add or what to do with certain character ideas for things to happen in later chapters would be very helpfully and if something feeles like it need more detail or that it was too rused please tell me so i can fix it. and i hope ypu enjoy
> 
> NONE i repeat NONE of the picture are mine i found them off googel images if you own any of these images and you dont want me using them please tell me then ill get rid of them.


End file.
